Spectrum
by Pyromaniac2
Summary: When Young Justice finishes there first mission with Artemis, upon there return they get a new teammate. The mysterious Spectrum. How will they handle this? Will Spectrums past come to haunt them? And whats wrong with his eyes? Find out in this new story!


**Screw Disclaimers**

**Hope you like it**

Batman look towards the team in front of him. They had just come back from their first mission with Artemis and it had gone ok. Cheshire had gotten away, but that wouldn't be a problem till a later date. He inwardly sighed this isn't going to get a positive reaction.

"I have some news for you," Batman began getting there attention. "You will be getting a new team member," and that is where he stopped because KF had interrupted. "What another newbie, we just got her!" He said pointing to Artemis "Why do we need another guy!" "Because I said so," Batman responded. Yup and I said so from batman is always an answer.

Batman stepped to the side to reveal a boy around Kid Flashes age give or take a few years. He had had a tan skin tone though, with spiky blond hair. The colors of his eyes just kept changing like they couldn't decide on one color. He wore a icy blue zipped up hoodie with no sleeves. He also wore camo cargo pants and icy blue sneakers.

"This is Spectrum, he will be your new teammate," Batman said. Spectrum raised his hand in greeting but didn't say anything. "So what can he do?" Robin asked. Batman turned to Spectrum "Show them," he commanded. Spectrum sighed and closed his eyes. He then suddenly opened them and they were brown. He held out his hand and surprisingly a rock floated from the ground into his palm. He then proceeded to twist it into various shapes.

Megan clapped her hands excitedly and the others looked slightly impressed when he stopped. "His powers work by changing his eye color," Batman explained. "When he turns his eyes into one color Spectrum gets that colors power," "Do they all work on only the elements?" Megan asked. "No they don't," Spectrum spoke up for the first time surprising them.

Batman started to walk away "By the way good job on your last mission," was his last response. The team turned to Spectrum as Batman left. "So I'm Robin this is Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqua Lad, Super Boy and Miss Martian," Robin said holding out his hand. Spectrum looked at it for a minute before taking it. "Nice to meet you I'm Spectrum but you can call me Naruto," the newly named Naruto spoke his voice having a little bit of joy in it.

Megan out of nowhere appeared next to Naruto. "Why don't we show you a tour of the place," She said dragging Naruto away. "So is that normal for her or does she just drag away all the new teammates?" Artemis asked. The guys looked at each other then shrugged.

AUGUST 19 HAPPY HARBOR

Naruto fitted into the team pretty well. He and Robin being the closest in age would hang out and do things that they couldn't normally do because of being heroes. Robin like to rib Naruto about Miss Martian. Kid Flash and Naruto had had a 3 day long prank war and at the end it became a tie which let them become good friends. They can sometimes be seen pranking some of the more stiff members of the justice league. Super boy and Naruto were kind of neutral to each other till Super Boy discovered Naruto's super healing and super strength through his orange eyes. They regularly spar making them friends. Aqualad and Naruto were both calm and soft spoken which made them naturally bond. They regularly converse on various topics such as the differences between the surface and Atlantis. Miss Martian and Naruto got along great. Miss Martian took to Naruto like a moth to a flame bringing him out of his shell a bit. They unknowingly flirt amusing the team greatly. Artemis and Naruto have a rivalry going on. Once Naruto was discovered to be good with throwing knives Artemis challenged him to see who had better aim. They are always seeing who was better and it only added fuel to the fire with Naruto's nonchalant attitude (AKA pulling a Kakashi).

"Initiate Combat training exercise," announced a female robot voice as both Kaldur and Super boy were standing in the circle.. They ran at each other and Super boy through a punch, which was blocked by Naruto. While they were sparring the girls were talking. "So Kaldur is nice," Artemis began "Tough, commanding, you should totally ask him out," Megan giggled. "He's like a big brother to me," While they chatted about boys Naruto was sitting with Wally. "What are the girls talking about?" KF asked as he ate his burrito. "Who knows, probably hair, clothes, make up, boys," Naruto listed. "Plus who cares it isn't any business of ours and besides I'm itching to go on my first mission," Naruto said. Kid Flash nodded. There attention was turned to the voice when they saw Aqualad on his back. Just then Red Tornado flew down. Kid Flash ran up to him. "Do you have a mission for us?" he asked. "Mission assignments are the Batman's job," Red Tornado said. "Yah well the Batman is with the Robin doing their thing in Gothim so," Naruto trailed off expectantly.

Red Tornado sighed (Can Robot's sigh?). "This is Kent Nelson. He went missing 10 days ago," Red Tornado said as he brought up a hologram of the man. "He was the Doctor Fate," "So our job is to track him down?" Artemis asked ignoring the jibe from Kid Flash about Fate being a fake. "Yes, but you should first try to find his Tower of Fate and guard his helmet," Red Tornado said. "What's powerful about his helmet?" Super boy asked. "It holds all his powers and the power of Order in the wrong hands create chaos," Surprisingly Naruto informed. The others looked at him expectantly for an answer. Naruto rubbed his head "I had to go see Kent about a little problem with one of my powers," Naruto looked like he didn't want to talk about it so they didn't push.

They flew to the coordinates Red Tornado gave them with nothing interesting happening except Kid Flash trying to impress Miss Martian saying he believed in magic. Artemis was having fun with that and trying to get him caught. When they arrived they scouted out the nothing. "No cloaking no invisible buildings this got more complicated," Kid Flash said. "Let me try something," Naruto said and got into a meditation positing and closed his eyes. After 5 seconds he opened them and they were pink. "Do you have the key?" He asked Aqualad who nodded and handed it to him. Naruto walked up to what seemed like nothing and stuck out the key and turned. Out of nowhere a building appeared and the key was in a key whole. "How did you do that?" Megan asked. Naruto tapped his temple "Pink lets me see Magical energy and some other stuff," They all walked inside. "Greetings you have entered the tower but it doesn't recognize you, please state your purpose and intent," Said a hologram of Kent Nelson. Before Naruto could say anything Wally said "We are true believers trying to find Dr. Fate," Naruto slapped his forehead as a pit appeared under them.

Before they could make a move Naruto, eyes still pink, formed a pink plat form from under them. "KENT I SWEAR TO GOD IF THAT LAVA ROASTS US I WILL HAUNT YOU FOR ENTERNITY!" Naruto yelled surprising the team for they never heard him yell before. A cover slid over the lava and Naruto let his plat form drop. "What was that?" Wally asked. "You know how I told you I've been here before, well before I left Kent wanted me to create a voice activated password so I could get in and before I could give it to him he did this to me. I said those exact same words and Kent kept them as the password as a joke," Naruto explained. Naruto went into the meditative position again ignoring the pissing fest on magic behind him. Naruto sensed magic coming towards them. Just when he opened his eyes a door was on the lava cover. Aqualad went for the doorknob when Wally shouted "Don't open that the back draft from the lava will-" And that's as far as he got because the door opened to reveal snow.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis teased. While they talked Naruto looked around for something. "What are you doing?" Miss Martian asked. "Looking for something familiar," was Naruto's response when he spotted a cane. "I got it!" said Artemis and Kid Flash as they grabbed the cane. They tried to get their hand off to find it was stuck. Naruto also grabbed the cane when they then teleported away.

They appeared in looked to be a room modeled after the painting crazy stairs. Naruto turned to see Kent, but his eyes turned fearful when he saw who was with him. Kent flew towards them and grabbed his cane. "Hurry this way," was what Kent said as he made an elevator. "Hm this got interesting," Klarion said as the door closed. Kent turned to Naruto. "Naruto my boy good to see you," Kent said. "Hey old man you look good for a guy who got tortured for 23 days," Naruto smirked. Kent laughed, "Well my old bones haven't failed me yet," He then turned serious. "Naruto you saw who was with Abra Kadabra right?" Naruto nodded grimly, "What's so bad about the other guy?" Wally asked. "That was Klarion the witch boy, the lord of chaos," Kent said. "Right he was a Lord of Chaos," KF sarcastically said before getting elbowed by Artemis. They heard a ding and walked out the door when they reached the top. They saw a bell and walked up to it. Just then a door appeared facing the ground from the air. It opened and Aqualad and Super boy fell out while Megan floated out. Artemis and Wally ran to them. "Friends of yours?" Kent asked Naruto before they dodged a lighting bolt aimed at them. They turned to see Abra and Klarion.

"Aw Naruto how are you, you never call you never write," Klarion asked floating towards them. Naruto's eyes turned pink and he threw a pink sphere at Klarion who deflected it easily. "Hey do you know this guy Naruto?" Wally asked as he was dodging strikes from Abra. "Wally focus!" Artemis said shooting arrows at Abra. Then Kent struck the bell and walked in with Naruto right behind him along with Klarion who floated into it.

Kent walked out of the bell with Naruto right behind him. Kent put up a shield around them so Klarion couldn't get to them but it wouldn't hold long. "Kent if you put on that helmet you know you wont be taking it off," Naruto seriously said. Kent looked at him softly. "I know boy, but its better than having Klarion get the helmet," Kent said reaching for the floating helmet. Before he could grab it a bolt of red lightning struck him in the back making him fall to the ground crying out in pain. "Naughty Kent trying to bring Doctor Fate out to play," Klarion said wagging his finger. Naruto gained a furious look his eyes turning red before he took a calming breath and his eyes changed to pink once again. "He may not be able to get to the helmet, but I can," Naruto said as he summond the helmet to his hand and put it on. Then everything went black.

Naruto awoke to Wally slapping him repeatedly. "Come on Naruto wake up if you don't the girls are gonna murder me," Wally urgently said before Naruto slapped Wally's hands away. "What hit me a semi truck or Grundy?" Naruto said trying to get the spots out of my vision. The rest of the team looked uneasily at each other then back at Naruto. Ms. Martian poked her fingers in a Hinata like fashion. "Well we don't exactly no. You went into the bell with Kent and Klarion then after we were done with Kadabra it spat you and the helmet back out," She explained. Naruto gained a contemplative look before it disappeared a second later.

Naruto groaned sitting up. "Well I don't remember a thing after walking into the bell," Naruto fibbed. The team seemed to accept that answer. Aqualad and Super boy put his arms around their shoulders as they helped him walk. The team left soon after no one noticing the helmet disappearing behind them.

HAPPY HARBOR NIGHT TIME

Naruto sat with bandages around his torso. He didn't even notice he had hurt his chest. He stood up and took a quick look out the door before closing and locking it. Naruto walked to his closet and opened it. Inside it was pitch black. No dresser or anything. Naruto reached his hand into the darkness and it seemed to just disappear into it. He pulled his hand back out but with it came a little orange fox with a collar around his neck. It yipped at seeing Naruto and cuddled into his arms. Naruto chuckled as he sat down. The fox's eyes looked into Naruto's eyes and Naruto's eyes mirrored its color. A blood red. Naruto held the tag on its color reading it. On it was the same Mark as on Teekl's forehead. The mark of Chaos. On the back was the seal for anchor. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

**THAT TOOK A WHILE TO ACTUALLY WRITE. **

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE THING AT THE END.**

**HOPE U FIGURED OUT WHAT IT MENT. **

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
